Voisin Imaginaire
by Twinzie
Summary: AU. Lily Evans n'a jamais vu son voisin de palier jusqu'au jour où elle voit James Potter, pour la première fois, sur ce même palier. Ils ne se connaissent pas et elle s'imagine déjà plein de choses.


Après de longs mois d'absence, je suis en pleine production ! lol C'est _encore _un OS qui répond au défi janvier du forum de _Lizoune _et _Sunday Vanille_.

C'est un **James/Lily**, très **K **et **AU**, of course !

Merci à ma bêta, _Anacofleb_, qui m'aide beaucoup

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**_Voisin Imaginaire_**

Elle se promenait tranquillement sur le Chemin de Traverse, savourant sa nouvelle liberté et s'émerveillant encore du décor comme au premier jour. Elle venait d'être récemment diplômée de Poudlard et grâce à une lettre de recommandation de son ancien professeur de Potions, elle avait décroché un emploi dans un laboratoire. Son travail consistait à concocter, tester et faire évoluer différentes potions. Son supérieur, qui commençait à se faire vieux, lui avait fait passer sa première semaine à observer avant de lui laisser le plaisir de pouvoir manipuler les ingrédients. « Les Potions peuvent vite devenir des poisons, » ne cessait-il de répéter.

Le salaire était honnête, pour un premier emploi, et lui avait permis de dénicher un petit appartement, non loin de là, dans un petit quartier sorcier à l'écart du tumulte du trop célèbre chemin. Il se situait au quatrième étage d'un charmant immeuble, qui d'extérieur ne paraissait pourtant pas très spacieux. Cependant, avec la magie, Lily avait appris à ne jamais se fier aux apparences. Son appartement comprenait un large salon, en partie ouvert sur la cuisine, ainsi qu'un balcon. Il y avait aussi une grande salle de bain et deux chambres, dont une avait été transformée en bureau. Elle s'y plaisait bien, c'était son petit coin de paradis à elle.

La dame du rez-de-chaussée la faisait rire, à toujours épier ceux qui entraient ou sortaient. Son voisin du dessus, un vieil excentrique, ne sortait quasiment jamais de chez lui. Son voisin du dessous, un charmant jeune homme, l'avait déjà dragué ouvertement, mais elle avait poliment refusé ses avances. Quant à son voisin ou sa voisine de palier, elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Pourtant elle savait que l'appartement était habité, elle entendait parfois une personne entrer ainsi que des éclats de rires ou de la musique, mais jamais elle ne l'avait croisé.

Lily posa ses sacs à l'entrée et se laissa choir sur le canapé. Elle serait volontiers restée ici à faire la fainéante toute la soirée, mais Bonnie l'avait invité à un gala de charité en faveur d'un orphelinat qui venait d'être ravagé par les lèches-bottes de Voldemort, le mage noir qui entamait une guerre contre la magie blanche.

Elle se débarrassa de son manteau et se décida à ranger ses courses. Les courses et le ménage étaient deux choses que Lily n'aimait pas. Elle adorait son indépendance, avoir son coin à elle, se lever à l'heure qu'elle voulait, sauf pour son travail, manger ce qu'elle aimait, mais elle détestait devoir faire le ménage et bénissait sa baguette magique pour ça.

Ensuite, elle se traîna jusque dans sa salle de bain et se prélassa sous la douche pendant un long moment.

oOoOo

- Dépêche-toi !

- Deux secondes, j'ouvre.

- T'es pas rapide.

A peine, fut-elle sortie de son appartement que Lily se figea. C'était, tout bonnement impossible. Deux jeunes hommes magnifiques se trouvaient sur son palier. Celui qui ouvrait la porte ne pouvait être que son voisin. Canon ! Le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit en le voyant fut canon.

- Bonsoir.

Elle lui répondit d'un signe de la tête avec un grand sourire. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait et malheureusement, elle devait partir. Elle se sentit bête à le fixer comme ça. Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas détourner son regard du sien. Ses yeux marron pétillaient derrière ses lunettes… Et son cœur, à elle, exécutait une drôle de course.

Son copain, en revanche, commençait à s'impatienter.

- C'est quand tu veux que tu ouvres cette porte, James.

- Euh… oui, oui.

« James »

Son prénom résonnait déjà dans la tête de Lily.

Il ouvrit la porte et Lily verrouilla la sienne. Son copain entra en premier, levant les yeux au ciel tandis que James la regardait descendre les premières marches des escaliers. Elle sentait son regard et luttait pour ne pas se retourner. Finalement, elle entendit un « James ! Oh ! T'as pas fini de la regarder ! » Lily rougit mais sourit.

OoOo

- C'est quoi ce truc sur ta figure ?

- De quoi ?

- Ce sourire idiot.

- Aaaah ! Çaaaa… Je crois que je suis amoureuse.

Bonnie regarda son amie avec un air las. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était plus étonnée d'entendre Lily dire cette phrase.

- Lily, tu tombes amoureuse à chaque coin de rue.

- Mais là, c'est différent. C'était sur le palier de ma porte. C'est mon voisin. Il est terriblement craquant.

- Celui que tu n'as jamais vu et qui fait un boucan d'enfer chaque mois ?

- Lui-même.

- Ça ne doit pas être un mec bien, conclut Bonnie en se dirigeant vers le buffet et laissant derrière elle une Lily stupéfaite.

Bonnie et Lily se connaissaient depuis des années, elles en étaient d'ailleurs devenues transparentes l'une pour l'autre. Et Bonnie n'avait pas tort, Lily tombait bien amoureuse à chaque coin de rue, et ce, au sens propre comme au figuré. Sauf que les hommes sont des prédateurs, pour la plupart, et que Lily se faisait dévorer le cœur sans état d'âme. Elle était trop fleur bleue.

oOoOo

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés et il avait, de nouveau, disparu. Son voisin si mignon n'avait plus donné signe de vie. Elle avait croisé un jeune homme blond, une fois, qui devait probablement venir de cet appartement mais plus aucune trace d'un beau brun, à croire qu'elle l'avait rêvé.

- Sa copine le garde peut-être cloîtré parce qu'elle a peur que tu lui voles son chéri.

- Arrêtes de débiter des conneries, je n'ai jamais vu aucune fille entrer et sortir de là-dedans.

- Alors il a peur que tu lui sautes dessus si tu le revois.

- Bonnie !

- Ou il préfère peut-être les hommes.

Une tornade blonde empêcha Lily de répliquer sauvagement. Margaret avait l'air totalement excitée. Elle paraissait on ne peut plus joyeuse, et Lily attendait déjà avec impatience ce qu'elle allait leur raconter de si extraordinaire.

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu viens de te faire draguer par le plus beau gosse de la terre !

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Oh ! Pitié, Bonnie. Tu aurais dû la laisser dire, tu viens de gâcher mon plaisir.

- Depuis quand tu vis par procuration, toi ?

- Depuis quand es-tu si aigrie, toi ?

- Eh ! Les filles ! On parle de moi là, moi qui viens de me faire draguer par un monstre de beauté.

Si Lily tombait amoureuse à tout bout de champ, Margaret se faisait draguer par tous les loosers que pouvait compter cette ville. Et il y en avait un sacré paquet.

- Alors discrètement, continua Margaret sur le ton de la confidence absolue, une fois qu'elle eût capté l'attention de ses amies. Derrière-vous se trouve un magnifique étalon aux cheveux noirs, mi-longs.

Ni une, ni deux, Bonnie et Lily firent volte-face sur leur chaise, mettant à profit leurs cours de discrétion avancée, tandis que Margaret plongeait la tête dans ses mains en signe de désespoir.

- Oh ! Non, c'est pas possible.

Les yeux de Lily sortirent de leur orbite.

- C'est lui… enfin non mais… pas vraiment mais…

Ses amies connaissant déjà son histoire, n'eurent pas de mal à comprendre l'allusion. En fait, Lily ne faisait que leur parler de son voisin imaginaire.

- C'est ton voisin ?

- Non.

- Bah alors… Je peux le garder pour moi ? Demanda Margaret qui ne perdait pas le nord.

- C'est un ami à lui. Ils étaient ensemble quand j'ai vu James sur le palier.

- Et bien lui, c'est Sirius, il m'a dragué dès que j'ai mis un pied ici.

- Pas looser mais dragueur, jugea Bonnie.

Aussitôt, Margaret lui reprocha son optimisme démesuré.

- Toi aussi, tu ferais bien de tomber amoureuse, tu nous casserais moins les pieds.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un brun à lunettes avec lui ? Demanda Lily plein d'espoir.

- Euh… non, fit Margaret en se dévissant le cou. Il y a juste un petit rondouillard et un brun sans lunette.

Lily pivota tout de même mais ce n'était pas lui.

Les trois jeunes filles passèrent la soirée au café, papotant, se chamaillant et rigolant. C'était une petite habitude qu'elles avaient prise pour ne pas se laisser déborder par leur quotidien et être sûres de se voir un minimum malgré leur travail et le reste.

Les trois garçons, derrière elles, finirent par quitter les lieux et Lily cessa enfin de guetter la porte d'entrer à chaque nouveau client.

La semaine passa, sans aucun signe de vie du « voisin imaginaire. » Jusqu'à un soir, où rentrant chez elle, Lily vit le jeune homme blond qu'elle avait déjà croisé dans les escaliers.

- Bonsoir, dit-il en se tournant vers Lily. Je m'appelle Remus Lupin. Je crois qu'on s'est entraperçu… Je suis votre voisin.

Lily resta clouée sur place. C'était lui son voisin. Tous ses espoirs s'envolèrent en fumée. Le jeune homme devant elle était pas mal, en tout cas il semblait très gentil.

Elle se força à sourire et finit par se présenter à son tour.

- Enchanté.

- De même.

- Et bien… Bonne soirée.

- Merci, à vous aussi.

Remus, son voisin, descendit et elle rentra dans son appartement. Alors comme ça, le beau James n'était pas son voisin. Ouch ! Mauvaise réalité.

C'était dur à admettre mais Bonnie avait raison, elle était trop fleur bleue. De toute façon, il n'en avait sûrement rien à faire d'elle. Il l'avait vu une fois et voilà. Lily alla se faire couler un bain, histoire de noyer ses mauvaises pensées et se détendre.

En début de soirée, Bonnie passa la tête par sa cheminée pour lui demander si elle avait envie de sortir mais Lily refusa, prétextant avoir du travail à faire pour le lendemain. Elle mit tout son cœur pour faire croire ce mensonge à sa meilleure amie et cela marcha à merveille, Bonnie n'insista pas.

A force de penser à James, Lily s'était imaginée plein de choses, comme elle avait l'habitude de faire. Elle s'était attachée à un James qu'elle avait créé. Il n'existait que physiquement. Déjà qu'elle ne voyait jamais son vrai voisin, elle n'avait aucune chance de le revoir.

Elle commença par faire un peu de ménage, sans grand enthousiasme, juste histoire de s'occuper un peu. Elle s'arrêta en passant devant la fenêtre. Dehors, il faisait nuit et elle observa un instant la lune pleine qui brillait dans toute sa splendeur. Il n'y avait pas d'étoiles, juste la lune qui trônait, maîtresse de la nuit. Elle sortit de sa torpeur et continua à ramasser les différents journaux qui traînaient ça et là. Soudain un fracas la paralysa. Il recommençait. Son voisin, qui ne devait certainement pas être tout seul, refaisait un boucan d'enfer. Lily avait l'habitude, ça lui arrivait souvent d'être réveillée en plein milieu de la nuit par des boums incessants qui, parfois, lui faisait froid dans le dos. A croire qu'ils se livraient à des combats dans l'appartement d'à côté.

Soupirant, Lily reposa ce qu'elle tenait dans la main et finalement décida de se rendre chez Bonnie. Elle fila mettre quelque chose de plus présentable et prit la poudre de cheminette. Bonnie fut surprise de la voir débarquer mais voyant sa mine, elle ne fit aucun commentaire et l'emmena dans un petit bar sympa.

La soirée fut ordinaire. Les deux filles se baladèrent un peu au clair de lune avant de se poser dans un café où elles discutèrent un moment, de tout, de rien. Elles se voyaient tous les jours pourtant elles n'étaient jamais à cours de sujets. Elles pouvaient parler des heures et des heures, comme de vraies filles, en somme.

OoOo

_Toc. Toc. Toc._

Lily sursauta. Elle avait passé une toute petite nuit et on osait la réveiller de si bonne heure. Elle se leva en deux temps trois mouvements, s'apprêtant déjà à incendier Bonnie ou Maggie ou le malotru qui s'énervait contre sa porte. Mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte et vit des cheveux bruns, de fines lunettes rondes et un sourire goguenard la dévisager.

- Bonjour.

Elle bégaya à son tour une sorte de bonjour inaudible et rougit. Elle venait juste de se lever, ses cheveux avaient volé à leur guise durant la nuit et elle était en… ne pas y penser. Oh ! Merlin ! Elle n'était qu'en nuisette.

- J'ai acheté des croissants pour mes amis, cependant quand je suis arrivé, ils étaient déjà en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner avec une table bien trop garnie pour seulement quatre personnes.

Il n'avait pas l'air gêné, ou bien il n'avait pas remarqué la petite tenue qu'elle portait. Quoi qu'il en soit, il lui tendit un sachet en papier mais se ravisa quand Lily tendit la main dans un sourire timide.

- En fait, non. Je… Je les avais acheté pour vous. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je… Tenez.

- Merci.

Il était beau et en plus adorable.

- Vous voulez les partager avec moi ?

C'était la première fois qu'elle était aussi osée, mais comme il venait de la voir au réveil, elle n'avait plus rien à cacher.

- Euh… non. Tout est pour vous.

Lily sourit.

- Je voulais dire, prendre le petit déjeuner avec moi.

Il la regarda sans réaction.

- … Mais vos amis doivent vous attendre alors… merci bien, conclut-elle pour éviter le refus évident de son interlocuteur.

Il lui sourit, se sentant plus idiot que jamais et se retourna pour rejoindre l'appartement d'en face. Lily referma sa porte, déçue et désillusionnée. Elle avait dû lui faire peur avec la tête qu'elle se payait. Elle lâcha le sachet de croissants sur la table et prit la direction de sa chambre pour replonger sous la couette. Elle essaya de se convaincre que la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu, n'était que le fruit de son imagination débordante.

_Toc. Toc. Toc._

Elle s'empressa d'aller ouvrir pour tomber, de nouveau, nez à nez avec le jeune homme tout sourire.

- Bonjour. Je m'appelle James Potter. Je ne vous connais pas mais j'adorerai prendre le petit déjeuner avec vous.

Elle resta stupéfaite.

- Lily Evans. Vous êtes chanceux, j'adorerai partager mes croissants avec un inconnu.

Elle souriait à son tour, d'un de ces sourires béats qu'on ne voit que sur les gens amoureux, et le fit entrer.

**FIN **


End file.
